In time domain multiplexed transceivers, and more specifically in time domain duplex (TDD) transceivers, transmission and reception of information is achieved almost simultaneously by alternating the transmission and reception of information over a very short interval of time. In TDD radios the information is transmitted and received over a single radio frequency channel with the transmissions being compressed in the order of 2:1 before being transmitted and the received information being expanded 2:1 in time prior to their reception. Transmission and reception cycles may be kept to approximately 1 ms in order to minimize fading effects, and noticeable system delays found in TDD systems. Time domain duplex transceivers are utilized on such systems as the second generation cordless telephone systems ("CT-2") and other systems which require the benefits of using time domain duplexing. A major technical design problem experienced when designing TDD transceivers is the time delays required in switching the synthesizer between transmit and receive frequencies. Normal synthesizer switching delays normally run in the vicinity of 3 milliseconds, which is much too great for TDD applications. A need exists in the art for a way of avoiding the inherent switching delays associated with synthesizers, and accomplishing high speed transmit and receive cycles such as those found in TDD applications.